


Beautiful Crime

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Possessive Seth, Protective Seth, Top Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Dean get's really turned on (and sappy) when Seth get's all protective.





	Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a wrestlekink2 prompt involving protective!Seth and Dean finding that hot. This is written about this match specifically: https://mith-gifs-wrestling.tumblr.com/post/164835519492/seth-not-so-much-hugging-dean-as-hovering
> 
> The title is from a song used in a Seth redemption video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHhq7MrCvuU&index=203&list=PL7E9CF5C5FA722999 It's an amazing video done by an amazing vidder who has other ambrollins vids. I really recommend to check her out. I was listening to the song as I wrote this so I thought it was fitting. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Dean is _so_ not in the mood for Bray’s shit tonight. Is the first thought that crosses his irritated and pain filled mind. He just had a grueling match with Sheamus and his back was fucking killing him and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep for about 10 hours. But of fucking course he had to wait on Seth’s princess ass to get his shit together so they could go. This strange new relationship they both found themselves in was both nice and yet so foreign. Dean truly felt like a part of him was missing without having Seth by his side and having him with him every night and every minute filled an ache in his chest he didn’t realize was open and gaping. Yet, having to wait and work on someone else’s time was something Dean had completely forgotten about. Being isolated on Smackdown by himself for those few months had really forced Dean to shut the world out. Sami would try and get Dean out of his shell but Dean being stubborn Dean just wanted to wallow in his pain. Countless nights of alcohol and bad decisions plagued him for months until that survivor series match of course…

Dean groans internally at seeing Bray swagger up to him, his creepy smile shining in the darkness. Dean was leaning against the locker room wall waiting for Seth to emerge and valiantly hoping that anyone who passed him by and wanted to stop and chat would keep walking at seeing his nasty frown but Bray always seemed to ignore every warning signal he sent his way.

“Little lamb what a surprise seeing you here.”

Dean just grunted in response and pretended to surf his phone even though he barely knew how to use the damn thing. He was almost done with texting Seth to hurry the fuck up because fucking sir talks a lot was outside before Bray snatched the phone right out of his hand.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, reaching for the thing but completely forgetting he had fucked up his back. He felt his back give out and had to hide the cry of pain that wanted to escape. He collapsed in on himself and gritted his teeth. “Give me my phone.” Dean warned, a steely edge to his voice. Bray just smiled at him rubbing the phone in between his hands.

  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that little lamb. It hurts to think that you would confuse me for a fool.” Without a second thought Bray tossed his phone behind him. Dean flinched at hearing the devices landing echo down the hallway.

Before Dean could even breathe Bray was up in his personal space pushing him back against the wall. Being forced to straighten up, unless he wanted to be touching Bray was killing his back. He bit his lip to keep in the hurt noises that wanted to escape. In those few seconds there was nothing but heavy breathing between the two.

“What the fuck are you even on ab-”

“Shhhh….I can’t stand to hear the filthy lies of the non-believer come out of your mouth.”

Dean was one second away from resorting to just straight up biting. Words never worked well with Bray but physical actions? Bray understood.

Before Dean even had the chance to open his mouth, Bray was leaning in next to his ear. Dean shuttered involuntarily as Bray whispered, “you’ve been tainted…I can smell it on you.”

“Hey!”

Dean didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes when he heard that nasally voice scream.

Dean watched with baited breath as Seth ripped Bray out of his personal space. Feeling as if he could finally breath, Dean sucked in air greedily. He slid down the wall since his legs felt shaky after the encounter.

Dean watched in rapt fascination as Seth slammed the bigger man up against the wall. His chest was glistening with water droplets and his hair was still damp signaling that Seth had quickly hopped out of the shower.

The position of Dean and Bray earlier was now reversed as Seth held his forearm to Bray’s throat forcing the swamp man to finally shut the hell up.

“Don’t you _dare_ let me catch you hanging around him again.” Seth sneered, his tone completely serious.

Dean doesn’t know what the hell it was but the way Seth’s muscles bulged and moved and hearing Bray squawk at the pressure being applied to his neck was turning him the hell on.

His mouth was as dry as cotton right now. If you held a gun to his head and tried to force him to speak right now he couldn’t utter a word. All his focus zeroed in on Seth Rollins.

Seth finally let Bray go and Dean watched as he scrambled away quickly.

“Hey, are you alright?” Seth was sliding down to the floor and his hands began grabbing at his face asking him questions, his big brown eyes furrowing in concern at how quiet Dean was.

“Fuck me…” Dean whispered desperately, his head pounding with pressure and his chest rising and falling rapidly. It almost felt like he was watching in slow motion as Seth licked across his bottom lip his eyes changing from concern to surprise to lust in a matter of a few seconds.

“Come again?” Seth whispered.

* * *

 

“Oh fuck…god damn it Seth.” Dean groaned, his hands white knuckling the sheets underneath him as Seth slowly, ever so fucking slowly pushed inside of him. He thought he was going to lose his god damn mind any second with how slow the fucking princess was moving.

Dean could feel the way Seth’s arms shook in excitement. He wasn’t sure he could comprehend rational thought because Seth fucking Rollins was stretching him so fucking good. The burning ache quickly driving him mad with abandon unless Seth started to move.

“Move!” Dean insisted impatiently.

Seth, the ever-present fuck face, decided to take his time. “You’re hurt and I don’t want to hurt you anymore I want to make you feel good.”

Sweat dripped into his eyes making him blink it away. “I’m about to hurt _you_ unless you fucking move.” Dean warned.

Seth just smirked in response and began to slowly push in and out. “Damn…you feel so fucking tight.” Seth moaned out, his hands tightening to bruising levels on Dean’s thighs as he held his legs apart. Seth _insisted_ that he let him do all the work and for Dean to just lay back and relax.

Dean was not good with relaxing not when the image of Seth growling at Bray and being all protective and possessive replayed in his head.

“So fucking hot.” Dean breathed out, swallowing before he continued his litany of dirty talk. “You’re so fucking hot when you….get all protective….”

“Yeah?” Seth whispered, quickening his pace as Dean began to lose his coherency.

“Fuck yeah….showed that…. _god damn it_ ….sheep fucker….”

“Showed him what _baby_?”

“Not to….” Dean bit his lip as Seth grabbed ahold of his stiff cock and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. He whipped his head back and moaned, pretty sure the people in the hotel room next door could hear him and him not giving one single fuck.

His existence was narrowed down to the man currently fucking him. The man in all of his infuriating tendencies, and shitty decisions and fucking caring nature.

“Seth!” Dean groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“You’re fucking mine Ambrose. You always fucking have been.” Seth growled and Dean was losing it. He came with a shout as Seth gave one last thrust. Almost as if that was the ending to his statement.

He belonged to Seth Rollins much like Seth belonged to him. He felt as Seth came inside of him and collapsed down next to him. Both breathed heavily trying to recover from the elation they had just experienced.

“Do you really mean it?” Dean finally asked to break the silence. He didn’t have the energy to turn and look at Seth’s face in that moment but he was sure he already knew the picture he’d see. One of big, watery brown eyes, poofy ass hair and sweat drenched chest heaving up and down. 

“You never stopped being mine.” Seth replied softly, out of breath.

Dean was starting to really believe that to be true.

**The End**


End file.
